gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Dock 9C
Dock 9C is a pier located in the Docklands of Gotham City. It was run by the Court of Owls who used it as their main drop-off site. Cargoes that arrived at the dock were usually taken to a nearby warehouse, where the freights were picked up by the Court. History Dock 9C has a long history as the Court of Owls' main drop-off site at the Gotham Harbor. In the old days when Carmine Falcone was still Gotham City's ruling crime lord he never asked questions about what came into Dock 9C, because even he feared the Court's power. When a myterious crate with an Indian Hill logo on it arrived at Dock 9C, the port administration had it taken to a warehouse where they stored it until the Court of Owls came and picked it up. However, the empty crate remained at the warehouse. About one week later, Frank Gordon revealed to his nephew Jim Gordon that the Court of Owls awaits the arrival of a mysterious weapon at Dock 9C and that he plans on buying them some time. Since the Court is not allowed to know that Jim is looking into this, the GCPD cannot be involved. Seeing no option, Gordon asked Barbara Kean to raid the docks, because she is not connected to the GCPD, therefore her involvement won't raise much questions. Barbara, Tabitha Galavan and some of their crime family's thugs then abducted the harbormaster and tied him to a chair at the warehouse in the Gotham Docklands. Tabitha began torturing the worker by trapping him in stranglehold with her whip. Barbara laughed at him and said that torture is fun, but that she needs to know what is coming into Dock 9C. However, he said that there is no Dock 9C, whereon Barbara finished the sentence for him, telling him that he already explained that he can't tell her what he doesn't know. She then ordered him to tell her something she hasn't heard yet, but the man warned her and said that she doesn't know what they are capable of. He moved on by explaining that even in the old days when Carmine Falcone was running things, he never asked questions about what came into Dock 9C. Ignoring the man's warnings, she told him that Don Falcone ain't running things in case he hasn't heard. She then began torturing the harbormaster on her own and groaned at him to tell her what is coming into Dock 9C. The worker revealed that something already came in last week, but that they picked it up. He then pointed at a crate with an Indian Hill emblem on it that was still there at the warehouse and promised that is everything he knows. Barbara assumed that he must have a phone number to alert them when things arrive and suggested to give them a little call, because she would love an introduction. However, a Talon then arrived at the warehouse and slaughtered all of Barbara's men. Tigress and Barbara managed to escape the building right before the Talon reached their position and killed the harbormaster. Appearances Season 3 * * * Gotham: A City Gone Mad * * * References Category:Locations